na sua estante
by iaiah moony
Summary: songfic da música da pitty, dividida em três partes pov's . slash, Sirius
1. Sirius pov

essa fic é dedicada à Mary. presente de natal, aliás.  
(levemos em consideração o fato de que ela é paciente... o natal já passou)

* * *

Entro na cozinha, sabendo que ele vai estar lá. E também Kingsley e Tonks. O Remus conversa demais com eles, na minha opinião. O Kingsley eu até entendo, o Remus sempre foi amigo de todos os nerds do planeta. Mas e a Tonks? Ela não poderia ser mais diferente dele, e mesmo assim os dois se dão muito bem. Eu vejo o brilho nos olhos dela, sei o que está acontecendo. Ela está se apaixonando por ele. E ele está fazendo tudo de novo.

Remus se vira e sorri pra mim. Sorrio de volta, não consigo evitar sorrir para ele. Patético, eu sei. O James me lembrava disso o tempo todo. É, eu já era assim em Hogwarts, fazia as coisas para o Moony sem nem perceber. Que nem a Tonks faz agora. E, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda é patético.

– Até mais, Sirius.

– Quê? Han? Ah, tchau Kingsley. Apareça mais vezes.

Ele sorri, sabe que eu estou sendo meio irônico. Engraçado como ele sempre parece saber tudo, inclusive sobre Remus e eu, mas eu não sei como. Na verdade, ninguém sabe. Se bem que a Molly está agindo de um jeito meio estranho com a gente... O Remus ainda está conversando com a Tonks, e olha pra mim como quem está me censurando. Ele também sabe que eu fui irônico, e não gostou.

Me sento à mesa da cozinha com Remus e Tonks. Ela rapidamente se levanta e começa a levar as coisas para a pia. Eu apenas observo os dois, que ainda conversam. Vejo a garota corar quando pega a xícara de Remus e encosta sem querer na mão dele. Dois segundos depois ela deixa a xícara cair e corta o dedo ao juntar os cacos.

– Vem cá, Tonks, me deixa...

– Não! Não precisa, Remus. Não precisa mesmo.

Ela fica mais vermelha ainda quando o Remus tira os cacos de porcelana das mãos dela e a conduz até a pia, para lavar o dedo cortado. Eu rio, mas ele me lança um olhar fulminante de quem não está achando graça nenhuma e eu saio da cozinha. Eu sei que ele acha que eu estou rindo da falta de jeito da garota, mas não é. Eu estou rindo é do absurdo daquilo tudo.

O Remus está fazendo de novo, do mesmo jeito que fez comigo. Está deixando a garota se apaixonar. Ele não está fazendo nada de mais, só está sendo ele mesmo. Só que o Remus sabe que não pode ser atencioso ou gentil, não pode sorrir tanto, essas coisas que são tão do feitio dele. Ele sabe muito bem que não pode agir assim com um Black e, independente do sobrenome, Tonks tem o mesmo sangue que eu. O sangue nobre e puro dos Black, do qual não me orgulho.

Talvez a influência de Remus fosse tão forte que até o velho Orion ou o babaca do Regulus se encantariam por ele. O jovem Remus Lupin sempre teve algo que nenhum deles teve: decência.

* * *

_Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado  
__Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar

* * *

_

Vou para a sala de visitas que os garotos descontaminaram. Daqui não dá pra ouvir muita coisa, e eu nem quero. Os dois ainda estão lá embaixo, na cozinha, e eu não quero saber o que estão fazendo.

Eu fico me perguntando quando foi que me tornei tão vazio. Não acho que foi em Azkaban. Talvez tenha sido quando Prongs e Lily foram assassinados e todo o mundo bruxo (o que inclui Remus) achou que eu tinha sido o culpado. Ou então um pouco antes, quando Remus e eu nos separamos, por causa de uma briga idiota, como sempre. Naquela época eu desconfiava dele, que estava agindo de um jeito estranho há semanas. Eu me desprezo até hoje por ter duvidado dele.

Acho que esse é mais um motivo pra nós dois estarmos distantes desde que eu voltei, quando Dumbledore mandou que eu reunisse a turma e depois me escondesse com Remus. Nossa confiança um no outro ficou abalada depois dos doze anos separados. Digo a nossa confiança porque ele também duvidou de mim, mesmo que todos tenham duvidado.

Eu suportaria os anos em Azkaban de qualquer jeito, mas se eu soubesse que pelo menos ele acreditava em mim...

Remus sabia que eu jamais entregaria o James, e mesmo assim duvidou. Talvez tenha sido o choque de perder James e Lily e Peter de uma só vez. Quando saímos de Hogwarts, Remus era o que mais sentia falta dos outros, e ele sente tanta falta do James quanto eu. Todos costumam dizer que eu penso que o Harry é o Prongs, mas eu sei que não é. Eu nunca confundi isso. O Remus não. Ele olha para o garoto de um jeito profundo e nostálgico, perdido nos pensamentos dele. Às vezes parece que tenta fazer o James voltar só pela força nos olhos dele. É como se, caso conseguisse trazer o Prongs de volta, nós voltaríamos a ser uma família. A família que nós escolhemos para a vida toda, a família que nós quatro sempre fomos. Só que agora seria uma família maior, com Harry e Lily.

A família que, por força das circunstâncias, nós nunca conseguimos ser.

* * *

_Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo  
__Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar_

* * *

A Tonks está indo embora agora, dá pra ouvir os berros da minha querida mamãe enquanto alguém tenta controlá-la. Aposto que o Remus quis levar a garota até a porta, e então ela derrubou o cabide e acordou a velha senhora Black. A Tonks consegue ser ainda mais desastrada quando está perto do Remus, ela age de um jeito patético. Parece um pouco comigo, quando ainda estava em Hogwarts. Embora eu com certeza disfarçasse melhor.

Ninguém nunca soube que a minha _inquietação_ era por causa do Remus, e o Prongs só soube porque eu contei. No caso da Tonks chega a ser gritante. O Kingsley já sabe, dá pra ver pelo sorriso dele quando os três (Kingsley-Tonks-Remus) estão juntos. É como se ele ficasse constrangido. A Molly também sabe. Até eu já percebi! Só o inocente e ingênuo Remus não percebeu ainda, do mesmo jeito que era comigo. Sempre envolvido demais nos próprios pensamentos.

Com certeza mais importantes do que mais um par de olhos cinzentos que não conseguem parar de observá-lo.

Eu nunca disse nada sobre isso a ele, e acho que nem vou dizer. É melhor fingir que eu não estou vendo. Ultimamente está sendo assim, a gente sempre finge que não viu alguma coisa. Eu sempre finjo que não vejo a Tonks, e o jeito dos dois quando estão juntos. O Remus sempre finge que não vê um monte de coisas, também. Inclusive eu.

* * *

_Você está saindo da minha vida  
__E parece que vai demorar

* * *

_

A casa está silenciosa como há muito tempo não estava. Desde o natal, quando os Weasley e Harry e Hermione estavam aqui, a movimentação e o entra-e-sai aumentaram nessa casa, e só hoje pararam mesmo. Dá pra ouvir o relógio que fica no corredor do andar de cima, de tão quieto que esse lugar está.

O Remus ainda não subiu para o nosso quarto, deve ter voltado para a cozinha. Há _nosso_ quarto! Não sei por que ainda dormimos juntos. Talvez seja porque o meu quarto é o único habitável da casa além do quarto de Regulus, e o Remus não dormiria no quarto do meu irmão jamais. Remus acha que, assim como o meu, o quarto de Regulus deve ficar intocado até que ele volte para abri-lo. Ou seja: nunca.

Mas mesmo que Remus quisesse, eu não o deixaria dormir lá. Aquele quarto é a única lembrança que existe de Regulus, a pessoa; e não do Comensal Black. Tudo o que o meu irmão foi antes de se juntar a Voldemort está lá dentro.

Eu entrei naquele quarto no mesmo dia que me mudei pra cá. E lá estava tudo quase como eu me lembrava de antes de ir para Hogwarts. Com as preferências de Regulus, é claro. Tudo era verde e prata, como o sonserino típico que ele era. E lá estava ele, naquela foto do quadribol. Apanhador, como Prongs. Como o meu outro irmão. E agora está morto, também. Meus dois irmãos, mortos pela mesma idiotice. Chega a ser irônico: tudo o que a família Black sempre defendeu acabou matando sua única chance de continuar a linhagem pura e nobre.

Regulus, o meu oposto extremo. O Black perfeito.

Ele não acreditava de verdade naquilo. Pelo menos até eu ir para Hogwarts eu tinha certeza disso, e quando saí de casa acho que ele ainda não acreditava. Nós não acreditávamos, nem na Toujours Pur! Aquela guerra não era dele, como não era de James. Nenhum dos dois merecia ter morrido, mesmo que Regulus tenha sido cego e estúpido o suficiente para seguir Bellatrix. O babaca só fez isso para não matar a sua santa mãezinha de desgosto. Fez o que fez para não ser a desgraça dos Black. Para não ser como eu.

Não sei por que eu nunca contei isso pra ninguém. Acho que eu não queria ser vinculado a nada que remotamente lembrasse aquela família, e isso incluía Regulus. Eu ainda não sei se realmente gostava dele. E além disso, os marotos eram mais minha família do que qualquer um deles. Até o maldito Wormtail era mais minha família que o Regulus.

Nós nos afastamos muito quando eu fui para a escola. Eu tinha meus amigos, tinha James e Peter. Tinha Remus. E isso era suficiente. Quando Regulus chegou, eu não era mais o mesmo, e ele também não. Vê-lo como o típico Black, com seus amigos sonserinos e sua arrogância, não me fazia mal. Eu era indiferente a ele, até voltar a Grimmauld Place.

Foi o que aconteceu comigo e com o Remus. Nós nos afastamos por causa da morte de James e Lily, e depois a fuga de Peter, e Azkaban. Doze anos separados mudaram muito entre nós. Não nos conhecemos tão bem quanto antes, e todo o tempo trancafiado enquanto ele vivia fizeram muita diferença. Não existe muita coisa que nós dois possamos fazer para recuperar o tempo que perdemos. O mundo não vai girar ao contrário para o tempo voltar.

Outro dia ouvi Molly dizendo que eu fiquei muito tempo muito sozinho. Que, se Azkaban não conseguiu, a volta para a casa dos meus pais ia acabar me enlouquecendo. Não sei até que ponto isso é verdade, mas eu sei que não é só ela que pensa assim. Muita gente me olha com pena, e eu sei o motivo. Me tornei amargo, quieto, o oposto do que eu sempre fui. Molly está certa, a solidão acabou comigo. Eu sou mesmo digno de pena.

* * *

_Se não souber voltar ao menos mande notícias  
__'Cê acha que eu sou louco, mas tudo vai se encaixar

* * *

_

Passos lá em baixo, lentos demais para ser do Kreacher. O Remus está subindo. Acho que vou esperar um tempo pra subir também, aí ele pode fingir que está dormindo, se quiser. Não sei se eu quero conversar com ele agora, essa ceninha da Tonks não me deixou muito legal. Com certeza ele percebeu. Remus diz que pode me ler como um livro aberto, não seria diferente dessa vez. E eu sei que essa conversa vai acontecer, eu só não quero que seja agora. Eu preciso por as minhas idéias no lugar.

– Sirius?

Não respondo. Ele não precisa que eu responda, sabe que eu estou aqui.

– O que está acontecendo com você, Sirius?

Eu não quero responder. Vou fugir do assunto, como sempre faço.

– Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

– O Bicuço não está fazendo barulho, então você não está lá conversando com ele. E você não vai ao seu quarto a menos que vá dormir. Não sei por que você evita tanto ir lá... Mas eu também não sei por que você vem tanto pra essa sala.

– É a tapeçaria. Ela me atrai bastante...

Ele ri, e não é só o sorriso doce e vazio que ele dá nas últimas semanas. Ele está rindo de verdade. Eu não o via rir assim desde quando Dumbledore me mandou morar com ele, há mais de seis meses. Quando Remus ri desse jeito eu consigo ver outra vez o garoto por quem me apaixonei ainda na escola. Vejo Remus se tornar novamente Moony, o meu Moony. E não consigo reprimir o sorriso, apesar da minha condição deplorável. Eu ainda o amo, e ainda sorrio pateticamente quando estou perto dele. Remus se aproxima, ainda rindo, e se senta ao meu lado na poltrona, que só cabe nós dois.

– Então, senhor Black, vai me contar o que está acontecendo ou eu vou ter que descobrir do jeito difícil?

– Você não precisa descobrir nada, Lupin. Você já sabe.

– É a Tonks de novo, não é? Eu já disse Sirius, esquece isso. Tonks é uma boa garota e uma boa amiga...

– Ela gosta de você.

– E eu gosto dela, Sirius. Já disse, ela é uma boa amiga.

– Não, Remus. Ela gosta _gosta_ de você.

– Sirius...

– Não, Remus! Pergunte ao Kingsley, pergunte à Molly! Pergunte a Ginny Weasley! Todos sabem, Remus, só você não viu. Está do mesmo jeito que você era comigo em Hogwarts. Quando você perceber, talvez seja tarde demais e a situação seja irreversível.

Droga! Eu estava ofegando, e o meu rosto pegava fogo. Remus não sorri mais, apenas me olha de um jeito incompreensível. Então curva os lábios vermelhos em um pequeno sorriso, que é algo que eu consigo entender.

– Eu sei o que está parecendo, e é isso mesmo. Eu estou com ciúmes. E eu diria que essa é a típica reação que nós dois temos.

O sorriso dele aumenta, e eu vou ficando cada vez mais emburrado. Estou aqui, pondo toda a minha frustração pra fora e ele fica ali, sorrindo. Isso já me irritava aos dezesseis anos.

– Como está se sentindo, Remus? Até os Black, que não têm sentimentos, se apaixonam por você.

O sorriso sumiu. Acho que ele entendeu o rancor que tem por trás disso. Ele não me dá atenção, ele não demonstra carinho. Eu sou um cachorro, sabe? Eu _preciso_ de atenção. Eu preciso do Remus.

E ainda estou incomodado com essa história.

– Você tem dois Black's na mão, Remus. O que pretende fazer agora? Qual é a próxima jogada?

Senti todo o corpo de Remus se retesando, e quando ele tirou os olhos das mãos para me encarar, tinha uma expressão decidida e tensa, mas não estava nervoso ou chateado. Tentei sustentar seu olhar, e não consegui. Ele pegou o meu rosto com as mãos e me forçou a encará-lo.

– Isso não é um jogo de xadrez, Black. Meus atos não são calculados como uma estratégia. E eu não quero ter dois Black's, nunca quis. Não quero ter uma pessoa em cada mão para poder escolher. Eu quero ter as duas mãos em uma única pessoa. Eu nunca quis Black nenhum, seu cachorro idiota. Eu sempre quis você. O Sirius que nega o próprio sobrenome, que não é um Black. O Sirius que tem crises de ciúmes absurdas e que fica emburrado por qualquer coisa. O Sirius que...

Isso já era o suficiente. Eu não queira mais ouvir quilo. Interrompi Remus. Com um beijo. "Impulsivo", foi o que ele disse entre um beijo e outro, e eu tive que concordar.

Ainda me beijando, Remus sentou-se no meu colo com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. Quando me levanto carregando-o, percebo o quanto ele é leve. Parece não pesar mais do que uma criança, como nos tempos de Hogwarts, e é fácil subir as escadas com ele nos braços. E é mais fácil ainda jogá-lo na cama e fazer amor com ele como se fosse o último dia da nossa vida juntos.

Mas, pela nossa experiência, a gente sabe que poderia ser.

* * *

_'Tô aproveitando cada segundo  
__Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia

* * *

_

O tempo está passando. Eu consigo farejar isso no ar. Eu consigo ver a passagem do tempo nas minhas rugas, nas rugas dele. Vejo agora, nos fios brancos do cabelo castanho-claro, enquanto Remus dorme com a cabeça no meu peito. Esse é um hábito cultivado há anos, a gente estava na escola quando ele começou com isso. Era na época das luas cheias, quando eu ficava com ele depois das transformações. Remus se recostava em mim e dormia tranqüilo, às vezes sorrindo. Eu costumava acordar antes que madame Pomfrey chegasse e ir embora como cachorro, e o Remus às vezes me pegava lambendo alguns dos cortes dele, antes de ir embora. Ele dizia que essa era a maior prova do meu carinho que eu podia dar, e que ninguém jamais faria isso por ele a não ser eu.

Daqui a três dias ele vai embora. Missão da Ordem, é claro. Ouvi isso na última reunião. Ouvi também a Molly dizendo a ele que ele está descuidando da alimentação e isso pode prejudicar a saúde dele, que já é frágil. Nada que eu nunca tenha dito. Mas o Remus não me escuta, e não vai escutar a Molly. Ele nunca escuta ninguém quando ele é o assunto, ele tem uma mania péssima de se menosprezar. É por isso que aceita tanta coisa na Ordem, principalmente se for perigoso: o Remus pensa que é dispensável.

Só que o grande problema não é esse. O problema é que nós dois estamos adiando algo que sabemos que vai acontecer. Cedo ou tarde nós vamos concluir que não adianta continuar, que não faz mais sentido. Eu amo o Remus, de verdade, e vou continuar amando até o último dia da minha vida. Mas eu não consigo mais saber o que ele sente. Não entendo mais o que aqueles olhos dourados tentam me dizer, se é que eles ainda me dizem alguma coisa. Eu já não o conheço. Ele já não me conhece.

Nós vivemos juntos, mas não é a vida que imaginávamos ter no futuro. Isso que vivemos não é o bastante. Sei que ainda existe sentimento, talvez até amor. Mas não deixa de ser um amor incompleto, vazio.

_

* * *

_

_E não adianta nem me procurar em outros timbres, outros risos  
Eu estava aqui o tempo todo e só você não viu _

* * *

**n/a: **bom, primeira parte de mais uma fic-presente (acho que eu tenho que parar de fazer fics pros outros... isso dá trabalho, sabe?). aliás, eu só dividi porque eu tenho uma parte e meia escritas e já tava gigantesco, então com as três ia ser tipo assustador de tão grande. daí achei melhor separar os pov's.

mas eu garanto que eu vou terminar as três partes antes do natal. mesmo porque no natal eu vou ter que entregar ela, então...

anyway, eu preciso de opiniões sobre isso. logo... reviews! (porque dependendo eu nem continuo isso aqui...) e eu também estou trabalhando em um bom título, eu (particularmente) não gosto desse. enfim, estou aceitando sugestões, certo?

bissoux!

**ps.** já reclamaram pelo menos três vezes porque as minhas fics não são betadas. alguém, por favor, pode me ajudar com isso? eu preciso mesmo de uma beta...

* * *

**n/a (2**): eu sei que o objetivo dessa coisa era ser um presente de natal, e já é dia 28 e eu não terminei. mas é por uma boa causa: passei no vestibular!!!! quer dizer, na primeira etapa. agora eu tô me matando de estudar pra segunda etapa, então não tá dando tempo de fazer mais nada. e como colocar datas não deu certo da última vez, eu vou tentar terminar isso o mais rápido possível. talvez só um mês de atraso ou coisa assim.

muuuuito obrigado Moony-Sensei, por betar essa coisa, tirar algumas dúvidas e entreter uma criança por mais de quinze minutos. eu sou eternamente grata.

e muito obrigada** Ignea**, **Ju ** e **Felpa Black**. vocês fazem uma pseudo-autora feliz!  
XD

bissoux!


	2. Remus pov

capítulo postado com dois meses de atraso. mas, como já diriam por aí, antes tarde do que mais tarde ainda, né?!  
(mandem flores à Moony-Sensei, minha beta do coração)**

* * *

**

Às vezes eu me pergunto qual seria a reação das outras pessoas se me vissem agora. Estou usando, pela segunda vez, as vestes a rigor que Sirius me deu no meu vigésimo aniversário. A primeira vez em que foram usadas foi no casamento de James e Lily. E hoje... Bom, hoje é o meu casamento.

Não sei como cheguei a essa situação. Ou melhor, sei exatamente como foi. Mas não quero acreditar que fiz isso por tanto tempo. Não posso aceitar ter sido tão cego, de novo. Sirius tinha razão, Dora estava se apaixonando e eu não fiz nada sobre isso. No entanto, quando me dei conta, já era tarde.

Eu estava tendo de lidar sozinho com a morte de Sirius. Se bem que não fazia muita diferença, eu sou acostumado a lidar com tudo sozinho. Eu só não achei que fosse perdê-lo mais uma vez. Eu tinha a ilusão de que, pelo menos dessa vez, seria para sempre.

Se eu fechar os olhos agora, quase consigo sentir o cheiro dele, de tão perto que ele parece estar. Sua reação ao meu casamento chega a ser visível na minha mente. Ele cruzaria os braços, amarraria a cara e diria "mas e eu?". E eu riria e diria que ele e eu, nós dois, era para sempre, não importava o que acontecesse. E ele me olharia daquele jeito dele e falaria que me avisou sobre a prima. Mas então não haveria Dora, nem casamento nenhum. Seríamos Sirius e eu, e a nossa vida juntos.

Se Sirius não tivesse morrido, toda essa história seria diferente...

Eu sei que agora, mais de um ano depois, eu já devia ter superado isso. E, em parte, eu superei. Já não culpo tanto as pessoas pela morte dele. Há alguns meses tudo o que eu fazia era procurar culpados. A culpa era da casa, do maldito elfo doméstico, do cárcere privado que Dumbledore forçou. Culpa de Harry e sua burrice. Minha culpa. Agora, por mais que eu queira esquecer, eu não consigo. A culpa é minha e só minha, e eu tenho que aprender a conviver com isso.

Contudo eu ainda não consigo voltar a Grimmauld Place. Logo após o Ministério eu fui pra lá, e no momento em que pus os pés naquele hall escuro eu soube que nunca mais entraria naquela casa. Aquele lugar é tão impregnado de Sirius que me perturba. As nossas lembranças são fortes demais para que eu consiga me manter firme.

Sirius está em cada canto de Grimmauld Place, como a fotografia que eu tenho no quarto que é da Dora e meu. Do seu lugar na moldura prateada (que é entre James e eu, nos abraçando; a foto de três grandes amigos), ele observa tudo o que acontece. Eu me acostumei à sensação de ser vigiado pelo retrato, e até gosto. Tanto que carrego uma foto de nós dois o tempo todo.

Na foto que carrego comigo, estamos sentados na grama do jardim dos Potter em Godric's Hollow, Sirius encostado na parede da casa e eu sentado entre suas pernas, com a cabeça recostada em seu peito. Nós não nos mexemos na foto, ela é tão tipicamente trouxa que chega a ser linda. Aquela cena ficou congelada no tempo, a imagem fixa de duas pessoas que acreditavam que estariam juntas para sempre.

Mesmo parado, o modo como aqueles olhos cinzentos me olham ainda me deixa arrepiado. É a sensação cômoda de que ele ainda está me vigiando.

_

* * *

_

Você 'tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem  
_Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura

* * *

_Eu passei as horas seguintes à morte de Sirius no quarto dele. O nosso quarto. Eu me lembro de como me agarrei ao travesseiro e chorei, sentindo o cheiro dele. Lembro de como o relógio batia as horas insistentemente, enquanto eu implorava para o tempo não passar. Eu não queria sair dali, a menos que fosse para encontrá-lo. Eu queria morrer. E ali, ouvindo Phineas Nigellus gritar, chamando por seu bisneto, e logo sendo acompanhado por todos os outros quadros da casa; ouvindo as gargalhadas histéricas de Kreacher e os lamentos da Sra. Black, eu realmente achei que morreria. 

Não tinha forças para sair dali. Eu morreria naquela cama se não fosse o Kingsley. Ele chegou três dias depois, me procurando. Foi o único a aparecer em Grimmauld Place, o único a supor que eu estaria ali. E chegou de um jeito tão silencioso que só me dei conta da presença dele quando ele chegou no corredor em que eu estava, e me chamou. Eu não respondi, é claro, mas ele veio até o quarto e empurrou a porta devagar. Eu estava deitado de costas para ele, fingindo dormir.

– Remus, você está melhor?

Não respondi, de novo. Continuei de costas, decidido a fingir que estava dormindo. Depois de alguns segundos, senti o colchão afundar alguns centímetros quando Kingsley se sentou na beirada da cama.

– Eu sei como se sente, Remus, e entendo que queira ficar sozinho. Mas também sei que você precisa conversar sobre isso com alguém, antes que se torne insuportável.

Esquecendo do fingimento, eu resolvi protestar.

– Meu melhor amigo morreu, Kingsley. Sirius morreu. Você não sabe o que isso significa.

– Você pode achar que não, mas eu sei sim.

– Ache o que quiser, então. Eu não quero conversar, não quero companhia e não quero sair daqui. Vá embora, Kingsley.

Então ele fez uma coisa que eu jamais esperaria dele, sendo que nenhum de nós dois á dado a esses contatos físicos: me abraçou. Senti como se aquilo fosse tudo o que eu precisava, e mesmo assim fosse mais do que eu poderia suportar. Desabei. Chorei sem retribuir o abraço e sem dizer uma palavra. Kingsley esperou em silêncio que eu me acalmasse, para depois de muito tempo se levantar.

– Me desculpe, Remus, mas Dumbledore precisa que eu faça um serviço para ele. Com Voldemort oficialmente de volta temos muito o que fazer, e Tonks ainda está no St. Mungus.

– O que houve com ela?

– Bellatrix Lestrange. Mas ela já está bem, só em observação.

– E como ela está?

– Triste e revoltada. Quer sair do hospital de qualquer jeito.

Um esboço de sorriso surgiu em meu rosto, o primeiro em dias. Tonks não conseguia ficar parada, olhando as coisas acontecerem. No fundo, ela é bem mais parecida com o primo do que parece à primeira vista.

– Ela quer te ver. Está preocupada com você, diz que não é pra te deixar sozinho, essas coisas. E eu concordo. Foi ela quem me disse que você estaria aqui.

Continuei calado. Assim como a inquietação, essa preocupação exagerada também era familiar.

– Molly também está preocupada. Mande uma coruja a elas, pelo menos. Estão todos querendo notícias suas.

Ele saiu do quarto, e depois da casa. Voltei a deitar e fiquei pensando naquela conversa. Em tudo o que Kingsley dissera e, principalmente, tudo o que ele calara. Não era preciso que Tonks lhe dissesse, ele já sabia que eu estaria em Grimmauld Place. Ele sabia que a morte de Sirius me afetaria demais porque, mesmo que nunca tivesse visto ou ouvido, ou que nenhum de nós dois tivesse confessado nada, Kingsley sabia sobre Sirius e eu.

Nossa conversa deixou isso bem claro, assim como deixou clara a opinião dele sobre a Tonks, e o que eu deveria fazer. Havia um pedido implícito naquela visita. "Vá ver a menina, Remus. Dê um pouco de atenção a ela. Ficar sozinho agora não vai ajudar nenhum dos dois."

No mesmo dia, algumas horas depois, eu estava entrando na enfermaria do St. Mungus para visitá-la.

A enfermaria estava fracamente iluminada, e eu podia vê-los claramente da porta. Ted, Andrômeda, Molly e Tonks. A garota estava pálida e abatida, e seu cabelo estava castanho e opaco. Talvez a saúde afetasse a metamorfose dela. Estavam todos de costas pra mim, exceto Ted, que sorriu e cutucou a filha para que ela visse o visitante.

– Remus!

A mudança foi instantânea, como se acendessem uma luz quente naquele canto da enfermaria. Tonks não parecia mais tão doente. Sorri, meio forçado. Se Molly não estivesse segurando-a na cama, com certeza Tonks teria levantado na mesma hora, de tão contente que pareceu ficar. Molly também sorriu, e depois de proibir a garota de fazer qualquer movimento brusco, me deu um daqueles seus abraços de mãe. Corei, mas retribui o abraço. Kingsley tinha razão. Me isolar não era o melhor a se fazer. Pelo menos não naquele momento.

_

* * *

_

E mesmo que nada funcione  
_Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido

* * *

_

Comecei a visitar Tonks com freqüência, até que fosse liberada do hospital. Nesse dia, eu a acompanhei até a casa de seus pais. Lembro-me que Ted e Andrômeda insistiram que eu ficasse para o jantar. Fiquei, e depois de comer, Tonks disse que precisava conversar comigo. Tonks me levou para a sala, enquanto seus pais nos deixavam a sós.

– Remus, eu queria te agradecer por ter ficado tanto tempo comigo no hospital. Você tem sido tão atencioso e...

– Tonks, o que é isso?! Não precisa agradecer!

– Não, é sério. Você tem sido ótimo, nunca ninguém foi tão cuidadoso comigo.

De repente eu me senti desconfortável. Não sei por que, mas lembrei do Sirius, tentando falar alguma coisa mas sem saber como. Subitamente, eu quis ficar sozinho. Ir embora dali.

– Tonks, eu...

– Não Remus. Deixa eu terminar, senão eu perco a coragem. O que eu tô querendo te dizer já tem um tempo, e eu não consigo, é que você é muito importante pra mim, e eu gosto muito de você. Eu...

– Eu também gosto muito de você, Tonks. Você tem sido uma excelente amiga, principal...

– Remus, eu te amo.

– ...mente agora que... O quê?!

– Eu te amo. Desde que eu te conheço.

Fiquei calado, pasmo, paralisado. Tentei por tudo no mundo não pensar na cara do Sirius enquanto me dizia "Eu te avisei, Moony. Eu te avisei". As paredes da sala começaram a se fechar, me sufocando. Mais do que nunca, eu queria sair dali.

– Tonks, eu... Eu tenho que ir.

– Mas Remus...

– Agradeça seus pais pelo jantar.

E saí. Muito rude, eu sei. Nada parecido comigo. Mas eu não estava raciocinando direito. Tudo o que eu queria era ir para a minha casa e dormir, esquecer daquilo e do resto do mundo. Aparatei dentro da minha sala e me joguei no sofá. Peguei no bolso um frasco com comprimidos trouxas para dormir e tomei dois. Apaguei no sofá mesmo. Acordei no dia seguinte com dor nas costas e torcicolo, e com todas as lembranças.

Até a próxima reunião da Ordem tudo o que eu fiz foi ficar trancado em casa. Não conversei com ninguém, nem mesmo respondi as corujas que não eram de extrema urgência. Foram três semanas de reclusão, mantendo contato apenas com Dumbledore. Eu passava todos os dias abraçado ao travesseiro de Sirius, que eu tinha trazido de Grimmauld Place, e comecei a beber. Como quando Sirius foi preso, eu me sentia culpado. Precisava esquecer aquilo de qualquer jeito. Me sentia vazio, incompleto.

A falta que Padfoot fazia se assemelhava a um machucado, uma ferida que curaria se eu conseguisse parar de mexer nela. Ainda é assim, na verdade. Uma espécie de lacuna, uma falha. Um buraco negro em expansão. Mas isso não me causava o vazio, pelo contrário. Era como se, ao invés de esvaziar, inchasse, até quase transbordar. E aí o buraco aumentava, e tudo o que já existia se multiplicava, fazendo do espaço insuficiente e quase transbordando de novo. Um círculo vicioso que, não importando o meu pouco tamanho, se expandia além das minhas medidas. Expandia nas medidas dele.

No pouco que me lembro dessas semanas, eu via Sirius com freqüência. Eu conversava com ele. Mesmo que ele não respondesse, eu sei que era uma conversa. Eu questionava, eu chorava. Eu só queria que ele estivesse perto de mim novamente. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes, bêbado e deprimido, eu dormi abraçado àquele travesseiro, só pelo cheiro dele.

– Por que você me deixou, Padfoot? Por quê?

Só o silêncio me respondia. Mas naquele silêncio, eu conseguia ver Sirius sorrindo pra mim.

* * *

_Depois você me vê vermelho e acha graça  
__Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante

* * *

_

A data da próxima reunião da Ordem chegou por uma coruja da Molly. Ela falava como a grande mãe que era, perguntando se eu estava bem, se tinha me alimentado direito, se precisava de alguma coisa. Por fim, falava que estava preocupada com o meu desaparecimento, mas que Dumbledore tinha dito para não me incomodarem, que eu apareceria quando estivesse preparado para isso. Molly disse ainda que Tonks andava meio deprimida, que talvez eu pudesse conversar com ela e descobrir o que a atormentava. Como se eu já não soubesse o que era. Mas não ia contar. Se dependesse de mim, ninguém nunca saberia daquilo.

No dia marcado, fui para A Toca, agradecendo por ainda não terem descoberto se Grimmauld Place ainda era um lugar seguro para usar como sede. Dumbledore, Kingsley, Minerva, Molly, Arthur, Gui, Olho-Tonto e Tonks estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha quando cheguei, enquanto Severus estava nas sombras, às costas de Dumbledore, encostado na parede. Ainda faltavam Emelina Vance e Mundungus, mas não os esperamos para começar, e nenhum dos dois apareceu (dois dias depois, acharam a pobre Emelina brutalmente assassinada em um cômodo trancado).

Ao fim da reunião, Molly convidou a todos para jantar. Apenas Kingsley e eu aceitamos o convite, e apesar da insistência, Tonks foi embora com Olho-Tonto. Fui obrigado a concordar com o que Molly dissera, ela parecia mesmo deprimida, os cabelos novamente sem vida e olheiras escuras sob os olhos. Mas não era a única que não estava bem: Severus estava com uma cara péssima. Comentei isso com o Kingsley, que estava ao meu lado na mesa.

– É, eu também notei. Mais pálido que o habitual, e calado o tempo todo. E menos desagradável, sem os comentários de sempre.

Fiquei calado, ruminando o quanto aquilo era estranho. Severus, menos desagradável. Com a lua cheia dali a dois dias, ele havia preparado e engarrafado a minha poção, e veio me entregar o frasco sem a usual arrogância.

– Boa sorte, Lupin. Tenha cuidado.

Foi tudo o que ele disse, enquanto retirava a poção de dentro da capa. Tudo o que ele disse a reunião inteira. Sem me olhar nos olhos por um segundo sequer, virou as costas e foi embora com Dumbledore, que falava com ele em sussurros baixos e urgentes, indicando a mão ferida.

Quando me preparava para ir embora após o jantar, Molly disse que precisava conversar comigo, e me levou para a sala de estar. Estava um tanto quanto séria.

– Não quer sentar, Remus?

Sentei. Ela se sentou virada para mim, na poltrona que Arthur costumava ocupar.

– O que aconteceu com você, Remus?

Não respondi. Sabia que aquela conversa viria cedo ou tarde, com Molly, ou Dumbledore, ou qualquer outro. E já que não tinha outro jeito, que fosse agora, então. Mas eu não ia facilitar.

– Responda, por favor. Primeiro você passa dias sem dar notícias depois do que aconteceu com Sirius. Depois, simplesmente desaparece depois que a Tonks saiu do hospital. E agora quase não fala durante a reunião e menos ainda durante o jantar. O que está acontecendo? Por que você está agindo assim, Remus?

– Olha, Molly. Eu não sei do que você está falando.

– Claro que sabe! Você está pálido, e fraco, e mais magro do que da última vez que te vimos. Você quase não comeu hoje. Sem contar que você não disse mais que cinco frases desde que chegou aqui, e não aparece há semanas. Semanas, Remus! E não responde as corujas, e...

– Eu tenho estado ocupado...

– Não minta para mim, Remus. Eu te conheço bem. Eu sei que a morte de Sirius te deixou profundamente abalado, mas eu pensei, depois que você foi ao hospital, que você estava tentando superar isso!

Me levantei do sofá. Aquilo era mais do que eu estava disposto a suportar, e ia muito além do que a proximidade da lua cheia permitia.

– Não fale do que não entende, Molly. Você não sabe do que está falando.

– Eu sei muito bem do que eu estou falando, Remus. Eu estou falando de você se trancar em casa e ficar remoendo a morte de Sirius, enquanto se afasta cada vez mais das pessoas. Estou falando de você não sorrir, ou conversar, ou fazer várias outras coisas que sempre foram atitudes suas. Eu estou preocupada, Remus. Todos nós estamos. Não queremos que fique sozinho.

– Agradeço a preocupação, Molly, mas sei cuidar de mim mesmo muito bem. E sem ajuda.

– Mas nós dois sabemos o quanto isso é perigoso, não é? Nós sabemos que não faz bem pra uma pessoa passar muito tempo sozinha.

Desisti dos meus argumentos, quaisquer que fossem. Aquele era um ponto muito sensível. Não quis lembrar de nada, no entanto as lembranças vieram mesmo assim. O dia em que encontrei Sirius na Casa dos Gritos, o quanto ele parecia doente e louco. Sentei novamente no sofá e enterrei o rosto nas mãos, enquanto revivia aquele primeiro abraço. Por alguns segundos nem ouvi Molly falar. A voz dela parecia irreal, distante.

– ... Ele ficou sozinho por muito tempo, Remus. Você viu como ele estava quando voltou. Mas ele tinha você, o velho amigo de infância. E teve Harry por um tempo, o que parecia ser como se tivesse James de volta. Sirius se tornava menos fechado e carrancudo quando vocês estavam por perto. E com você, Remus, era como se fossem adolescentes de novo. Você ria, brincava, e Sirius era uma pessoa mais leve. Só que agora você não tem mais o menino mau pra vigiar, e nós não queremos que você também enlouqueça.

Ergui a cabeça das mãos para encontrar os olhos dela. De repente, parecia que todo esse discurso era a introdução para algo maior. Não que a preocupação não fosse genuína, porque era. E era também uma justificativa para o verdadeiro motivo da conversa, que eu estava começando a entender.

– Aonde você quer chegar, Molly?

– Você sabe por que a Tonks não ficou para jantar?

Quase ri. Era óbvio que aquilo era por causa da Tonks. Mas o que Molly esperava conseguir com aquela conversa?

– Você sabe por que ela está triste e tendo dificuldades com os poderes dela, não sabe?

– Molly, eu não...

– Não minta, Remus. Eu sei que você sabe. Ela me disse que você sabia.

– Saber não muda nada.

– Mas Remus...

– Olha, Molly. Eu gosto dela. Tonks é uma boa pessoa, é inteligente, é divertida e é uma ótima amiga. _Amiga_.

– E mesmo com todas essas qualidades você não quer dar uma chance a ela! Não seja medroso, Remus. Ela é só uma garota.

– Esse é o problema! Ela é uma garota, e eu sou um lobisomem!

– E esse é um argumento ridículo e absurdo.

– Absurdo é uma garota jovem como ela estragar a vida indo atrás de um lobisomem, que além de tudo é velho e pobre.

Foi a vez de Molly rir, uma risada sem alegria alguma.

– Então faça o seguinte. Diga a ela que você é velho, pobre e perigoso demais. Vamos ver se ela vai se importar.

Ficamos em silêncio, nos encarando. Então Molly desviou o olhar e se recostou na poltrona. Parecia cansada e chateada.

– Você devia mesmo arrumar uma namorada. O amor conserta pessoas amargas como você.

– Talvez seja exatamente por causa do amor que eu sou assim.

Isso saiu antes que eu pudesse pensar no que estava dizendo. E eu que sempre fui conhecido por ser gentil... Molly corou de leve e se sentou mais reta.

– Você não pode parar a sua vida porque Sirius morreu, Remus.

– E mais uma vez você não sabe do que está falando.

– Pode até ser que eu não saiba do que você acha que eu estou falando. O que eu sei é que eu passei quase um ano fechando as portas que vocês dois largavam abertas e impedindo que as pessoas entrassem na cozinha, ou na sala de visitas, ou sabe-se lá mais onde. Foram meses acobertando vocês dois para que ninguém mais visse alguma coisa.

– Molly, eu não sabia.

– É claro que não sabia! Você acha que algum dia eu ia chegar e dizer "Oi, Remus. Será que você e o Sirius poderiam ser mais cuidadosos e fechar as portas? É que eu não acho que todos os membros da Ordem devam ver vocês dois."?

Eu sorri. Molly, a grande mãe, protegendo seus dois filhos da exposição, ao mesmo tempo em que protegia os outros de serem traumatizados. Ela é mesmo uma mulher admirável.

– Eu sei que a morte dele foi um golpe terrível para você, Remus. Tudo o que eu estou fazendo é tentar te ajudar a continuar. Tonks te ama, de verdade. Dê uma chance a ela.

– Mas...

– Sirius iria querer que você continuasse. Ele também não se importou que você fosse velho, pobre e perigoso.

Depois da conversa eu voltei para a minha casa. Deitei, mas passei boa parte da noite em claro. Fiquei pensando naquilo tudo, virando de um lado para o outro, abraçado ao travesseiro de Sirius.

Eu não podia fazer aquilo. Eu não podia estragar a vida da garota desse jeito. Ela merecia alguém jovem e saudável como ela. Alguém que a amasse e pudesse fazê-la feliz. Alguém que não fosse apaixonado por outra pessoa, que além de estar morta era homem e primo dela. Eu tinha que fazer Tonks enxergar a razão e perceber que eu estava certo, que eu não podia ficar com ela.

Mas nesse dia eu já sabia: eu estava lutando uma batalha perdida.

* * *

'_Tô aproveitando cada segundo  
__Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia

* * *

_Passamos meses exatamente na mesma situação. Eu vivia entre os lobisomens, um espião entre minha espécie, e isso me dava ótimas desculpas para não manter contato com ninguém. Principalmente Tonks, que eu sabia estar ajudando na segurança de Hogwarts. Nós dois estávamos obviamente nos evitando, coisa que Molly não cansava de me lembrar que era ridícula. Todas as vezes que eu aparecia para o jantar ou algo do gênero, Tonks se recusava a ir. Eu não a recriminava por isso, na verdade eu fazia o mesmo. Estava tentando evitar uma situação desconfortável, embora não desse tanto resultado: Molly não parava de me lançar olhares irritados e fazer comentários constrangedores.

As poucas vezes em que nos encontramos, fosse nas reuniões da Ordem ou "acidentalmente" na Toca, tentávamos agir naturalmente um com o outro e até conversávamos. Sempre que isso acontecia, Molly tentava fazer com que chegássemos a um acordo. Coisa que, aliás, não conseguiu, já que eu estava irredutível em meus bons motivos para não estragar a vida de uma garota, enquanto Tonks insistia em sua postura "eu não me importo". Nesse meio tempo, os poderes de metamorfose dela não voltavam, seu humor não melhorava e eu não me sentia nada bem com essa situação. Nenhum de nós desistiria de convencer o outro, Sirius já dizia o quanto eu era teimoso. Mas Tonks era uma Black, e se fosse tão insistente quanto o primo, acabaria me vencendo pelo cansaço.

Então veio o desastre. Hogwarts invadida por Comensais da Morte, Gui atacado por Greyback, mesmo fora da lua cheia. E quando achávamos que não havia mais nada de ruim para acontecer, Harry e Ginny chegaram à Ala Hospitalar com a notícia de que Dumbledore estava morto.

Foi como se o mundo parasse e no instante seguinte voltasse a girar muito mais rápido que o normal. Desmontei em uma cadeira, completamente descontrolado. Albus Dumbledore, maior bruxo que o mundo já vira, morto pelo homem que ele tanto protegia e confiava. Severus, que todos consideravam estar acima de qualquer suspeita.

O choque dessa tragédia nos levou a esse casamento de hoje. Sem se importar com Gui, no leito da Ala Hospitalar, ou a imensa dor que todos sentiam por ter perdido Dumbledore, Tonks trouxe à tona o nosso "relacionamento". Me recusei a discutir com ela ali, mas não pude escapar da conversa quando nos dirigíamos para uma hospedaria qualquer em Hogsmeade. Caminhávamos juntos pela rua principal e ela parou de repente.

– Tonks, o que...?

– Por que não, Remus?

– O quê...?

– Me responda, Remus. Por que você não quer?

– Tonks, esse não é o melhor momento pra isso!

– Mas o melhor momento, o que _você_ está esperando, não vai chegar nunca! É melhor resolvermos isso logo, Remus. Por que não?

Um cansaço profundo tomou conta de mim, uma sensação que ia além da tristeza que eu sentia. As pessoas estavam morrendo. Voldemort estava por aí. Todos corriam perigo e nós não podíamos mais contar com Dumbledore. Aquilo era uma maldita _guerra_, e ela estava ali, parada no meio de uma rua mal iluminada, me fazendo perguntas das quais já sabia a resposta.

Olhei em volta, pensando em como dizer isso a ela, quando percebi que estávamos parados à sombra da Casa dos Gritos. Era incrível como Tonks tinha escolhido bem o lugar dessa conversa! Por um tempo, que pareceu enorme, fiquei olhando a Casa, mas sem realmente vê-la. Eu via, na verdade, todas as luas cheias que passei naquele lugar, todas as vezes em que meus amigos se transformaram em animais para me acompanhar. Todas as vezes em que eu acordei deitado no chão, abraçado a Sirius, ou sentindo cócegas quando ele me lambia. Pela primeira vez naquela noite tive vontade de chorar.

– Te traz lembranças, não é? A Casa?

Não respondi. Ainda fiquei um tempo olhando aquelas janelas fechadas com tábuas, pensando em quantas vezes durante aqueles sete anos eu traíra a confiança de Dumbledore. Só percebi que Tonks tinha se aproximado de mim quando ela pôs a mão em meu ombro.

– Eu sei o que a Casa dos Gritos significa pra você, Remus. Eu sei o que perder Sirius significou.

– Tonks, por favor...

– Você não precisa passar o resto da vida sozinho.

– Escute, eu gosto muito de você, mas...

– Eu sei.

– Eu não...

– Eu sei.

– Não quero que você sinta...

– Eu não vou.

Suspirei cansado. Isso era mais difícil do que eu pensava, e a cada segundo eu perdia a minha convicção.

– Tonks, eu... Eu não posso!

– Não pode por quê? Se for porque você é pobre, velho e perigoso, eu já disse que não me importo. Eu te amo, Remus!

Apenas continuei o caminho que fazíamos antes, sem olhar para ela.

– É por causa do Sirius, não é? Você nunca superou a morte dele. Você ainda o ama.

Parei de andar, mas não me virei para ela. Não queria dar a ela a certeza de que acertara. Aquela era a mais pura verdade, só que eu não ia dizer isso. Eu podia prever que ela estava se aproximando lentamente, parecendo hesitar.

– E eu não me importo, mais uma vez. Não ligo se você não me ama como eu te amo. Eu posso te ensinar a me amar. Nós temos tempo, você pode levar o tempo que precisar. Eu não tenho pressa.

Senti o chão afundar mais um pouco sob meus pés e uma única lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. Ela não se importava. Ela _nunca_ se importara. Aquilo não era um capricho, aquilo era real. Minha pouca convicção restante se esvaiu, e eu me obriguei agarrar migalhas dela e fazer uma última tentativa de resistência. Virei de frente para Tonks, para me deparar com ela a menos de meio metro de mim.

Seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho e frenético, um brilho que só mais uma pessoa nesse mundo possuía. Ela tinha os olhos de Sirius. Ela tinha o sangue de Sirius. O rosto de Tonks tinha uma expressão compreensiva, como se soubesse que eu a estava comparando ao primo e não me recriminasse por isso. Fiquei assustado com essa compreensão muda e inexplicável, e então o peso da situação me atingiu. Eu não tinha escolha: ou eu a aceitava, ou eu a machucaria para sempre.

Eu não queria feri-la. Tonks é doce, esperta e genuinamente boa. Meio estabanada e desastrada, e pode não ter o menor tato às vezes, mas todos têm seus defeitos. E os defeitos dela não eram suficientemente fortes para usá-los como argumento. Eu não queria que ela sofresse, e ainda não quero. Se alguém for sofrer é melhor que seja eu, já que estou vivendo num estado de anestesia. Só o que restou pra mim depois das mortes de Sirius e Dumbledore é tentar fazer a coisa certa. E se o certo for deixar essa menina feliz, mesmo que iludida, eu vou fazer.

Mas não era tão simples. Eu ainda tinha meus conflitos internos, principalmente sobre achar que estava insultando Sirius e estragando a vida da Tonks. No entanto, resolvi me esforçar para que desse certo. Passei o braço pelos ombros dela e fomos andando em silêncio para a hospedaria. Na porta do quarto dela, quando eu estava indo embora, ela me segurou pelo braço.

– Remus, você...?

– Eu vou tentar, Tonks. Eu prometo.

Não dormi muito naquele dia, nem nos que se seguiram. No funeral de Dumbledore eu preferi não conversar com ninguém e me manter afastado dos outros. Tonks estava ao meu lado, é claro, e sentiu que eu estava fechado dentro de mim mesmo quando segurou a minha mão e eu não protestei. Ela tinha os cabelos rosa-chiclete de novo, e embora parecesse cansada e tivesse olheiras escuras sob os olhos, estava visivelmente feliz.

Mas nem sempre Tonks estava bem. Às vezes ficava calada e cabisbaixa, outras levemente irritada. Esses momentos coincidiram com os meus momentos ruins, quando eu sentia a falta de Sirius pesar mais, e a culpa por estar "namorando" a prima dele. Isso foi perto da lua cheia, a primeira com a Tonks e sem Dumbledore. Passou pouco tempo desde o dia em que demos as mãos às margens do lago em Hogwarts, e o tempo passou rápido. Tão rápido que vou acabar me atrasando para o meu próprio casamento.

Não tem muita gente aqui hoje. Não é seguro trazer muitas pessoas para a casa dos pais dela. Eu realmente lamento que Harry não esteja aqui, sei que ele ficaria feliz em ver as nossas vidas continuando. Mas não podemos tirá-lo da casa dos tios, é muito arriscado. É o tipo de coisa que Sirius adoraria fazer.

Lembrei do casamento de Lily e James, de Sirius e eu parados ao lado de Prongs, que tremia de tão nervoso. Queria me sentir assim em relação a Tonks. Ela está chegando, quase tão linda quanto Lily estava naquele dia. Queria poder _olhar_ pra ela como James olhava para Lily. Tonks está mais feliz do que eu jamais a vi, mas eu queria que essa felicidade não fosse baseada em um sentimento que só ela sente. Não que ela pareça pensar assim, talvez ela realmente acredite que eu esteja começando a amá-la.

Não sei se vou voltar a amar um dia. Acho que não. Eu sou ferido, marcado. Calejado. Amor tem dessas coisas, cria anticorpos. E os meus já são resistentes demais. Por hora, me contento em sorrir de modo convincente, como quem diz que está feliz, e ver as pessoas sorrindo de volta, enganadas pelo meu sorriso vazio.

Tonks segura a minha mão e sorri pra mim. Ela está radiante.

– Queria que ele estivesse aqui, hoje...

Sorrio de volta. Ela não faz idéia do quanto esse comentário dói. Eu também gostaria que Sirius estivesse aqui, preenchendo esse vazio, essa lacuna. Como se essa história fosse um vaso quebrado mal remendado, faltando um caco aqui e outro ali. Ou melhor, falta um caco só, exatamente do tamanho dele.

Digo que a aceito como minha esposa para toda a vida. Prometo amá-la e respeitá-la, tanto nos bons quanto nos maus momentos. Esse talvez seja o sim que vai condenar a nós dois. A nossa sentença de morte a longo prazo.

Mas ela está feliz. E isso é o que realmente importa.

* * *

_E não adianta nem me procurar em outros timbres, outros risos  
__Eu estava aqui o tempo todo, só você não viu

* * *

_

**n/a: **dois meses depois... ok, prefiro ignorar o fato de que eu não consigo cumprir prazos. muitíssimo obrigado quem teve paciência e não desistiu de mim, em especial **Moony-Sensei**, que teve saco suficiente pra betar essa coisa toda (você é a margarida do meu jardim, Moony. sou mais do que grata).

anyway, quem leu isso até aqui não vai se importar de deixar um review, né?! é só clicar no botãozinho de cor duvidosa logo ali, no fim da página, e fazer uma pseudo-autora feliz por dias seguidos!

juro que vou tentar não demorar dois meses com o próximo (e último) capítulo.

até mais, e obrigado pelos peixes!  
XD

bissoux!


	3. Tonks pov

o natal de 2007 já passou faz tempo.  
(antes tarde do que mais tarde ainda. é o que eu sempre digo.)

**

* * *

**

A casa dos meus pais. É engraçado como sempre acabo voltando pra cá, uma vez por mês. Ele prefere me tirar de casa quando vai se transformar, não quer que eu corra mais esse risco. Como se estar viva agora não fosse um risco maior! E ele insiste em me trazer pra cá. Mas dessa vez não. Quando eu vim, há quase um mês atrás, vim sozinha. A mãe estranhou, é claro. Duas luas cheias no mesmo mês?

Não contei pra ela ainda. Apenas disse que briguei com Remus, e que por enquanto prefiro ficar aqui. Como se em algum momento eu fosse _preferir_ ficar longe do meu marido!

O meu quarto está organizado pela primeira vez em vinte e poucos anos. Acho que eu nunca tinha arrumado esse lugar na minha vida, não com as minhas próprias mãos. Viver com Remus, mesmo que por pouco tempo e de um jeito tão conturbado, mudou muita coisa em mim. Ele supriu a minha carência de organização e a minha incapacidade de me manter em silêncio. Acho que eu talvez tenha amadurecido com ele.

Silêncio, sempre o silêncio. A casa em silêncio, o homem em silêncio. E eu, em silêncio também. Cada vez mais calados, todos nós, como se um véu negro nos cobrisse. Ele é sempre quieto, exceto quando tem pesadelos. Ouço meu marido gritar o mesmo nome repetidamente noites a fio, como se ele pudesse ouvi-lo. Como se Sirius pudesse voltar.

Sirius. Sempre Sirius. Mesmo antes do silêncio, quando tudo ainda era barulho, portas batendo e os gritos da tia Walburga ecoando pela casa. Mesmo antes de eu conhecê-los, sempre foi Sirius, e Remus. E então não havia o silêncio. Havia Sirius, e Remus era outro. Meu marido é apenas a sombra de um homem, que era a sombra de um garoto.

Esse é Remus: sombra, Sirius e silêncio. Nada mais, agora.

Aprender a ser silenciosa me fez bem. Agora, com uma criança a caminho, vai ser vital. Eu ainda tenho que contar aos meus pais que estou grávida e que meu marido me abandonou. Preciso contar a eles que talvez tenham um neto lobisomem, e que a mulher que voltou agora é muito diferente da garota que saiu de casa e se casou há poucos meses atrás. Eu não preciso realmente de ajuda para criar Sirius, eu só não quero ficar sozinha com um bebê em uma casa tão longe. É perigoso demais para o meu filho, não pra mim. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma. Eu não preciso que ninguém me proteja. Ouviu, Remus?

_

* * *

Só por hoje não quero mais te ver_

* * *

Um mês e vinte e sete dias. Ele ainda não voltou.

Um mês e vinte e oito dias. Nada, nem mesmo uma carta.

Um mês e vinte e nove dias. Onde você está, Remus?

Dois meses. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Dois meses e um dia. Não, eu saberia se tivesse acontecido.

Dois meses e dois dias. Saberia mesmo?

Dois meses e três dias. O tempo passava lentamente. As horas viravam dias que se amontoavam em semanas e culminavam em meses inteiros, sem nenhuma pressa. A minha vontade era sair porta afora berrando o nome dele aos quatro ventos, até que alguém em algum lugar me levasse até ele. É o que eu teria feito há um ano atrás. Eu não possuía coisa alguma, e sem nada, absolutamente nada, não havia nada a perder.

Mas agora não. Eu era uma mãe que arrumava o próprio quarto para o bebê e pintava tudo de vermelho e dourado, as cores de Griffyndor, as cores de Sirius. Joguei fora as garrafas de firewhisky, conjurei uma pequena vitrola e desenterrei do fundo do armário discos e livros infantis, guardando no lugar a minha coleção d'As Esquisitonas. Fiz uma grande revolução solitária e particular, da qual ninguém tinha permissão de participar, exceto o pequeno Sirius e eu.

Aquela seria a minha realidade a partir de agora. Eu e meu filho, e tudo o que me importava era a vida dele. O mundo não existia mais fora daquele quarto. Eu não era mais uma auror, nunca mais seria. Eu era uma mãe. Uma loba protegendo a sua cria.

Dois meses e meio. Eu não saia do quarto desde um dia antes de pintá-lo. Tudo estava bagunçado de novo. Os discos estavam no chão, fora das respectivas capas. Minhas roupas estavam no chão, também. Fotos antigas da minha mãe com seus primos e suas irmãs, alguns ainda crianças, estavam espalhadas por toda a minha cama. E debaixo das cobertas estava eu, olhando a barriga que crescia e sentindo aqueles malditos enjôos.

Dois meses e dezesseis dias. Ouvi passos diferentes dos da mãe e do pai, não sabia exatamente de quem. Vinham na direção do meu quarto, e uma voz vagamente familiar me chamou de uma forma vagamente familiar no início do corredor: "Dora". Encolhi-me como uma semente na cama. Não queria comer, não precisava de nada e não queria ver ninguém. Tampouco precisava de um médico, se fosse esse o caso. Eu estava bem. Só queria ficar ali, deitada com o pequeno Sirius e as lembranças daquela família tão peculiar.

Os passos, agora do outro lado da porta, pararam. A voz chamou "Dora" mais uma vez, e depois outra. Não respondi. Quando a porta foi aberta, o cheiro de baunilha chegou imediatamente até onde eu estava. De repente eu tinha plena consciência de que não penteava os cabelos (mais uma vez castanhos) há duas semanas. Enquanto ele atravessava a desordem na minha direção, sentei-me na cama e olhei ao redor, quase não reconhecendo o meu próprio quarto. Que idéia maluca fora aquela de pintar tudo de vermelho? Eu era uma lufa, sempre seria uma! E onde estavam os _meus_ discos? O que era exatamente aquilo que eu estava ouvindo?

Remus se abaixou até deixar os olhos na altura dos meus, parado ao meu lado. E nos segundos seguintes só o que fizemos foi nos olhar nos olhos. Então, eu fiz o que pareceu coerente e me joguei nos braços dele, derrubando-o no chão e caindo por cima dele num abraço desajeitado. De olhos fechados eu pude ouvir a risada dele, limpa e clara, como há mais de um ano eu não ouvia. Senti o chão sumir sob os nossos corpos embolados com as roupas sujas. Remus segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e, ainda sorrindo, me beijou.

Era como se aqueles dois meses e dezesseis dias jamais tivessem existido. Ele estava de volta, depois de tanto tempo. Ele voltara para mim. E pouco importava o que tinha passado durante aquele tempo. Águas passadas, passado morto.

– Ah, Dora. Me desculpe por ter sumido durante tanto tempo, mas eu precisava pensar.

– Eu sei. Foram muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, Remus. Tudo muito confuso.

– Eu prometo que não vou te abandonar de novo!

Eu apenas sorri e me deitei no peito dele, ouvindo aquela respiração tranqüilizadora. Após alguns minutos, algo me ocorreu.

– Remus?

– Hum.

– A gente pode ir pra casa?

_

* * *

Só por hoje não vou tomar minha dose de você_

* * *

Algumas coisas não mudam. Voltar para a nossa casa me mostrou isso com toda a clareza, agora que convivemos juntos de novo. Remus ainda é o mesmo. Eu ainda sou a mesma. O nosso filho é a única diferença.

Acho que deveria ser ruim, irritante ou no mínimo frustrante viver com Remus. Sombras e silêncios não são o bastante para alguém jovem como eu. E ele tem feito coisas demais, mesmo agora que nós não temos como fazer muita coisa. A Ordem da Fênix está com as mãos atadas desde a morte de Dumbledore, e mesmo assim Remus dá um jeito de agir. Ele está sempre viajando, ou lendo, ou cansado... Até quando está em casa, no quarto comigo. Cansado demais para conversar. Ou então pensativo demais. Como em todos os outros que eu conheço, a inteligência silenciosa de quem está acostumado a pensar demais. Pensamentos me entediam. O silêncio também.

E ainda tem o meu primo. Ele está ali, sempre presente. Sorrindo entre o melhor amigo e o namorado, bem dentro do meu quarto. Sirius está ali, me condenando por ter me apaixonado por Remus. Traição. Mas o que se poderia esperar dos renegados da família Black? Decência nunca foi o nosso ponto forte. E ninguém, nem mesmo Sirius tem o direito de me julgar, muito menos por foto.

E tem também a outra foto. Remus anda com ela pra todos os lados, como um amuleto. Ele acha que eu não sei, mas eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu já o vi conversar com aquele pedacinho de papel... Tantas noites em que eu acordei sozinha e lá estava ele, na sala, com Sirius à sua frente como se fosse uma pessoa de verdade... E eu olhando pela porta entreaberta, sentindo tantas coisas que não saberia citar nenhuma específica. É como se estivesse invadindo algo íntimo. Alguma situação pessoal, uma cena à qual não tenho direito de assistir. Indecente.

Não me sinto traída. Nem me sinto como se o estivesse perdendo. Eu nunca realmente tive Remus, então não posso perdê-lo. E eu não posso cobrar fidelidade de alguém que já é fiel, mesmo que a uma outra pessoa. Desde o começo eu soube que viveria com o fantasma de Sirius entre Remus e eu.

Eu me lembro uma vez, pouco depois do casamento. Nós estávamos deitados, eu abraçada a ele, ouvindo a respiração e o coração bater. Aquele som tão tranqüilizador, a sensação de estar a salvo. E Remus acariciando os meus cabelos, como se quisesse me fazer dormir. Não lembro de nunca na minha vida ter sentido algo que se compare à sensação dos dedos dele nos meus cabelos. Eu disse isso a ele, e ele riu daquele jeito estranho e sem brilho, e depois ficou por vários minutos novamente em silêncio.

– Por que eu não te amo? Por quê?

Senti todo o ar abandonar os meus pulmões. Aquele era um assunto doloroso demais. Precisei reunir coragem para responder.

– Você ama o Sirius, Remus. Sempre vai amar. E eu sempre vou amar você. Essa é a nossa vida.

Dói dizer a verdade. Dói ver que a verdade machuca quem você ama tanto quanto machuca você mesmo. Mas dói ainda mais saber que dizer a verdade não muda nada.

– Isso não importa, Remus. Eu não me importo. Nunca me importei.

– Eu vou tentar, Dora. Prometo que vou.

Eu apenas sorri. Sim, me importa que ele não me ame. Me importa que ele não consiga esquecer o meu primo. Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Remus é carinhoso, me dá atenção e sempre cuida de mim, mas nunca vai me amar. Ele nunca mais vai amar ninguém. E eu tenho amor suficiente para nós dois. Mesmo assim, foi bom ouvi-lo dizer que ia tentar. Reconfortante.

Eu sei que pouco tempo passou desde então, mas dentro de mim muita coisa mudou. No fundo, Remus não consegue me amar, e nem vai conseguir. Mas a tristeza que isso me causava deu lugar a uma série de outras coisas, entre elas a felicidade de viver com o homem que eu amo. Agora, eu realmente não me importo que ele não me ame. Eu sei que ele pode voltar a sentir alguma coisa.

O amor é visível nos olhos dele. A felicidade também. Remus dividiu a sua vida entre os dois. Ele ama Sirius, e eu não vou sequer tentar mudar isso, essa é uma batalha há muito perdida. Certas coisas nunca mudam, e existindo Sirius não sobra amor ou mesmo lugar pra mim. Mas mais do que meu primo, Remus ama o meu filho. Esse é o melhor jeito de me amar.

_

* * *

Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se curam_

* * *

Nosso filho nasceu.

Não tivemos dúvida alguma sobre quem seria o padrinho dele, ninguém melhor que Harry para isso. Nosso único problema foi com os nomes.

O nome do meu filho é Sirius, sempre foi. Eu já tinha decidido isso. Remus queria que ele tivesse o nome do meu pai. Eu queria que tivesse o nome de Remus. Não discuti. Aquele nome, Sirius Remus, seria para sempre a minha sina. A minha piada particular. Por mais que eu pensasse que era o nome certo, agora Teddy Remus Lupin me parece melhor. Mais adequado.

Em todo o caso, Teddy é exatamente como imaginávamos. Metamorfo como eu. Humano como Remus.

E ele nasceu com os olhos cinzentos dos Black. Os olhos de Sirius.

_

* * *

E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar_

* * *

**n/a:** enfim. finalmente terminei isso. e antes do natal desse ano.

muito obrigado:  
-**Moony-Sensei**, que depois de tanto tempo ainda estava disposta a me ajudar com isso aqui, mesmo tendo um monte de outras coisas pra fazer (mandem flores pra ela);  
-**Mary** e **Aninha,** os únicos seres que leram isso no plano físico e manuscrito da coisa, e palpitaram até não poder mais (e por ameaçar nunca mais falar comigo caso eu não terminasse de escrever, Mary);  
-**Felpa**, **Ju **, **Ignea**, **mare_**, **x Barbara**, **Morgana Onirica**, **Loony Black**, **helen tina** e **bitterroot 8D.** acho que, se não fosse por todos aqueles reviews positivos e simpáticos eu não postaria isso aqui (e eu sei que estou sendo meio mal educada com essa resposta generalizada, mas eu realmente pretendo responder um por um, assim que as provas passarem);  
-demais pessoas que se dispuseram a ler e que, de alguma forma, ainda esperavam ver o final disso (apesar de toda a minha demora).  
eu sou realmente grata pela paciência de vocês todos. muito obrigado mesmo!

bejos!


End file.
